disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1942
]] begins his career as a comic book writer with "Pluto Saves the Ship".]] '']] ", the first Donald Duck comic story to feature the work of Carl Barks (who provided partial artwork).]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 6 - ''Fantasia (severely edited version) *August 8 - The fifth Disney animated feature, Bambi, premieres in London, England *August 13 - Bambi premieres in New York City, New York *August 14 - Bambi (Salt Lake City, Utah) *August 21 - Bambi *October 29 - Bambi (Hollywood, California) Shorts *January 11 - Donald's Decision *January 13 - All Together *January 16 - The Village Smithy *January 23 - The New Spirit *February 7 - Mickey's Birthday Party *February 28 - Pluto, Junior *March - Stop That Tank *March 20 - Symphony Hour *April 10 - Donald's Snow Fight *May 1 - Donald Gets Drafted *May 22 - The Army Mascot *June 12 - Donald's Garden *July 3 - The Sleep Walker *July 14 - Four Methods of Flush Riveting *July 21 - Food Will Win the War *July 24 - Donald's Gold Mine *July 30 - Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line *August 14 - T-Bone for Two *September 4 - How to Play Baseball *September 25 - The Vanishing Private *October 9 - The Olympic Champ *October 23 - How to Swim *November 6 - Sky Trooper *November 20 - Pluto at the Zoo *November 23 - South of the Border with Disney *December 4 - How to Fish *December 18 - Bellboy Donald Character debuts *August 13 - Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's mother, Thumper's sisters, Miss Bunny, Bluebelle, Faline, Man, Hunter Dogs, Ronno, Mrs. Quail, Geno and Gurri, Aunt Ena, Miss Skunk, Young Bucks, Possums *December 18 - Pete Junior People Births *January 8 - Yvette Mimieux (actress) *January 11 - Joel Zwick (director, screenwriter, and producer) *January 27 - John Witherspoon (actor and comedian) *February 1 - Terry Jones (comedian, screenwriter, actor, film director, author, political commentator, and television host) *March 6 - Lynda Petty (actress) *March 7 - Michael Eisner (businessman, entertainment executive, and former CEO of The Walt Disney Company) *March 25 - Richard O'Brien (actor, voice actor, writer, and musician) *March 27 - Michael York (actor) *April 27 - John Shrapnel (actor) *May 11 - Terry McGovern (actor, voice actor, television broadcaster, radio personality, and acting instructor) *May 29 - Kevin Conway (actor and director) *June 10 - Chantal Goya (actress and singer) *June 18 **Roger Ebert (journalist, film critic, and screenwriter) **Paul McCartney (singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, and composer) *July 13 - Harrison Ford (actor and producer) *July 24 - Chris Sarandon (actor and voice actor) *July 27 - Susan Silo (actress and voice actress) *August 7 - Garrison Keillor (author, storyteller, humorist, and radio personality) *August 28 - Peter Bartlett (actor) *September 18 - Marco Rota (artist) *September 29 **Ian McShane (actor) **Madeline Kahn (actress, singer, comedian, and voice over artist) *October 20 **Robert Costanzo (actor, voice actor, and comedian) **Earl Hindman (actor) *October 22 - Annette Funicello (actress, singer, and Mouseketeer) *October 26 - Bob Hoskins (actor and film director) *October 31 - David Ogden Stiers (actor, voice actor, and conductor) *November 17 - Martin Scorsese (director, producer, actor, and comedian) *November 18 - Susan Sullivan (actress and voice actress) *November 24 - Billy Connolly (comedian, musician, presenter, actor, and voice actor) Deaths *March 4 - Albert Hurter (artist) *May 14 - Frank Churchill (composer) Behind the scenes *Carl Barks leaves the Disney studio and begins working as a writer and artist for comic books. es:1942 Category:Years in Disney history